The present invention relates to luggage. More particularly, the invention relates to the protection of luggage during shipment or transport by air, sea, or land; by aircraft, ship, bus, truck, or rail.
It is a common occurrence to have luggage tampered with during such shipment, and even to have such tampering result in theft of some of the contents of the luggage. Often the items stolen are valuable. They may not be insured; of if insured, they may be irreplaceable, or be worth more than the insurer is willing or required to pay the insuree.
The present invention provides a solution to the above problems.